


I Forgive You.

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, But really Hermione is just thirsty, Comic, F/M, Mutual Pining, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Hermione takes a community Russian language class taught by a repentant and very sexy Antonin Dolohov.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	I Forgive You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LumosLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unbidden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558971) by [LumosLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra). 



> I'm just really on a Dolohov kick. Yes, please! Give me a gorgeous Russian man with tattoos and a love of poetry and art, teaching a class. My panties would drop my so hard, there'd be a hole in the floor. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
